


Pokétalia but it's just a bunch of Frances in PokéFrance

by leaf_green_chrys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: If I'm using this website totally wrong, That's all I think... enjoy(?), of if anyone has any criticisms about my very imperfect writing, please feel free to tell me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_green_chrys/pseuds/leaf_green_chrys
Summary: Étienne (2p!France(I refuse to call him François because I simply do not vibe with it)) is a struggling young Pokémon trainer who is truly, genuinely struggling. Anxious to amount to his Ace Trainer older sister Marianne (Nyo!France), he rushes straight into the Kalos League. Predictably, he soon discovers that he had overestimated his abilities, but is too determined to back down now. Will he be able to push through and succeed through trail and error? Or will his spirits succumb to continual defeat?Who knows? I sure don't, I'm making this up as I go along.





	Pokétalia but it's just a bunch of Frances in PokéFrance

Marianne's gaze snapped to her phone as she nearly let it vibrate off the table. She caught it right on time; her quick reflexes saved the device from what would have resulted in instant destruction. If she wasn't so stubborn—or, rather, afflicted with this hereditary trait of having excessive pride—she would have bought a protective case long ago.  
She set her scalding soup aside to answer the call. Like every call, she regarded it with an initial sense of indifference; being an Ace Trainer, and renowned especially in her hometown of Vanville, she was used to getting unimportant phone calls. But she quickly noticed that this wasn't some kid asking her whether they can feed their Litleo Lumiose Galettes (the answer was, "Yes, of course."), it was some other kid—namely, her younger brother—audibly trying to hold back tears. But he had only been in the Kalos League for one day! Marianne sighed, not certain whether to be exasperated or worried, and prepared herself for whatever this call would entail. "What's wrong?" she asked finally. 


End file.
